Can't Be Tamed
by CourtneyLove
Summary: Jennifer is a hunter. She was raised by Wolves and is out for revenge against the person who killed her family. Along the way she meets a Pie-Loving Winchester.


Intro: Hiya, I'm Jennifer Riley but my friends call me, Jen, Jenni or just Riley.

Looks: I have long brown hair down to my waist, piercing blue eyes and I am thin yet curvy.

I'm 28 and I travel across America from state to state. I love classic rock and I have a sexy black GMC pickup truck. I have a beautiful Black Wolf called Gia with a white stripe on her chest, neck and shoulder.

Job: I'm a hunter. I hunt supernatural beings. And I'm going to kill the Son ova Bitch who killed my family.

~~ My Past ~~

When I was younger I lived a normal, apple pie life. I lived in Charlotte, North Carolina with my mom, dad and little 6 year old sister, Ellie, until everything went downhill.

On July 10th, 1998, the day before my 10th birthday, my mom was putting Ellie to bed. Mom always read Ellie a bedtime story before bed otherwise she wouldn't sleep. After her story mom, dad and I gave Ellie a kiss, put out her light and left her door open a little. It was my bedtime too. It was my birthday the next day so I always demanded to go to bed early so I can get up early, so that we have lost of time on my birthday to do everything I wanted to do. So I go into bed, mom and dad kissed me goodnight, put my light out and went to her bed.

Later that night I woke to a loud thud. I was a light sleeper so I was the only one who heard it. I looked up over my covers to see if I could see anything but there was nothing there. Then, I heard a noise that I will never, ever forget, my mothers scream. Then i heard my dad shout then a thud that sounded like someone fell, I quickly got up out of bed and ran to the door. I closed it over until I could just see through a small gap. I saw someone walk out of my parents room covered in red stuff, my parents blood. i gasped and ran to our secret hiding place in my closet. We all had one in our closets because my dad always want us to be able to hide and stay safe if anything happened. When my mom fell pregnant with me, dad gave up his job because it was dangerous and he wanted to be with my mom to watch me and my sister grow up, I never knew what his job was but I didn't care, i was just glad my daddy was there.

I climbed into our hiding place and pulled my knees into my chest and sat silently. The man came into my room looking for me but discovered I wasn't there, he looked around. That was when I noticed he had my dads dog tags in his hand. He walked out my room and along the hall. I was so scared, I was silently crying. I gasped, then slapped my hand over my mouth to keep me quiet as I heard Ellie scream and a thud of her falling to the floor. He walked back along the hall, looked in my room once more then went down the stairs and out the door. I was paralized with fear. a while later, I went along the hall to see if my parents were all right, I screamed when I saw them, butchered, lying in their own blood. I ran to Ellie's room and saw her on the blood covered in blood. I ran out the room and ran back to my room and closed my door before I closed it completely however a man suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, I ran to my hiding place as soon as I saw him.

Once I was back in my hiding place, he wallked into my room and looked around, I'm guessing looking for me. He called out for me but I was too scared to do anything, scared in case he hurt me like the other man hurt my parents and little sister. He had a deep but strangely soothing voice. After a while, I figured he wasn't going to hurt me and walked out of my hiding place. He turned around and saw me. He knelt down to my level and said **"You are safe now Jennifer, nobody will hurt you. But you need to leave this place, before anyone finds you. run away and don't turn back. You will be safe, I will watch over you."** I looked at him scared and said **"Where will I go? Why can't I go with you?"** He answered with **"Go out the back and into the woods, you will be safe there, I promise. You can't come with me. Trust me okay, I will look out for you though, okay?"** I looked at him and nodded **"Okay. But I'm scared"** He replied **"Do not worry I will always watch over you. In the future, you will meet the Winchesters and once you find them, stay with them, they will protect you. You and the Winchesters have a destiny together."** I was confused about this destiny he was talking about but I didn't think anything of it but I would follow his order and find the Winchesters and stay with them. I asked **"What is your name?"** He then turned and looked at me and replied **"My name is Castiel, Now go before anyone finds you"** I then looked up at him once more, hugged his legs, which he tensed at but hugged me back, and ran. I eventually got tired and lay against a tree and cried.

I lay there for a while crying until I fell asleep. I woke up to someone or something nuzzeling me. I looked up and food a big, grey wolf looking at me with his pack behind him, looking at me with curiousity. I sat still as the wolf sniffed and nuzzeled me. It then looked up and me and licked me. I giggled as it licked and nuzzeled me. It then barked and bowed down. I sat up straight and reached oout carefully and touched it's head with my fingers, it allowed me to so I ended up patting it on the head. all of a sudden, the wolf lay across my legs with its head in my lap and all the other wolves from his pack walked over and lay round about me. After a while of laying there patting the wolves head, I fell asleep.

After that day, I stayed with wolves. they were now my family. I hunted with them, ate with them, slept with them. I was one of their pack. When I turned 20, I found out all about supernatural beings as my family was killed by one, more specically, a demon. I decided to leave and try and find the person who killed my family and get revenge. the wolves allowed me to leave but wanted me to take Gia with me who, since she was born has been attached to my hips, she's my best friend. Gia was to come with me and protect me and in return I would care for her and protect her.


End file.
